Letters to Shanks
by LuffyxRuby
Summary: Luffy writes to Shanks  written like luffy wote it so there will be grammar and spelling mistakes you have been warned
1. Letter to Shanks

Hiya Shanks!

It s Luffy, I Haven t talked to ya in 10 years! How are you? How s your arm? I still feel bad

about that. How is your pirate crew doing? Is Yassop still on your crew? If he is could ya tell him

that I met his son Usopp and that Usopp is now my bestest best friend be sides the the rest of my

crew Usopp sometimes comes close to blowing our ship up when he makes his slingshot ammo.

These are my namaka first, there s Roronoa Zolo he s my first mate who used to be a bounty

hunter then there s Nami she is the navigator she loves maps and money then there s Sanji he is

the cook on my crew he loves Nami but she could careless Usopp is the sharpshooter on my

crew then there s Chopper he s a human reindeer doctor Nico Robin is also on my crew she our

archeologist and last is our shipwright(1.)

Franky who wears a Speedo and refuses to wear pants of any kind. My crew and I have had loads

and loads of adventures together How about your crew? Have you guys had any

cool adventures lately? Well I have to go now see ya when I become the Pirate King I ll come

find ya and give you your Straw Hat back just like I promised. Until then I hope to be able to

write again soon but you know how that darn Navy is with taking pirate mail!

See Ya!

Monkey D. Luffy

P.S. Usopp Says Hi to Yassop and the rest of your crew !

(1.)Shipwright-A person who builds Ships 


	2. Letter to Luffy

Due to popular demand here is Shanks's reply to Luffy

Hey Anchor,

I see You have not changed one bit! my arm is fine and don't feel bad it wasn't your fault!

yes Yassop is still on my crew. I told him about Usopp he is very exited that you and

Usopp are best friends and that Usopp is on your crew. Roronoa Zolo? Luffy He's abounty Hunter watch your back

I wouldn't trust him if I were you he could turn on you!By the way your crew sounds more like a circus than a Pirate Crew

and are you still drinking milk? if you are you can't become the next Pirate King! ^_^ I Fought White Beard trying to get get him

to recall your big brother Ace from hunting Black Beard I know Ace is very strong but Black Beard is stronger I have fought him Luffy

how did you think I got those three Scars over my Left eye? a Lion attack? Anyway sound like you and your crew are doing fine

Yassop asks to tell Usopp Hi and that he is very proud of him. nothing much has been happen to my Crew and I lately

I'll let'cha know if anything does so you can stop naging me

see ya,

Shanks

P.S. Are you still drinking Milk? honestly Anchor what is your crew gonna say when they find out? 


	3. 2nd Letter to Shanks

Remember i'm wirting like luffy so there is bound to be spelling mistakes (let me know if you rater not have it this way and I'll Change It for ya!)

Dear Shanks,

HEY stop that Ace called my crew a circus already so he beat ya to it!

I'm not going to talk to ya any more Shanks!...

Okay maybe I can't stop talking to ya... And It's not Roronoa Zolo anymore he

changed his name to Roronoa Zorro last week AND he has saved my life life several times

already SO THERE NAH!a living skelington joined my crew yesterday! his name

is Brook and he is a MUSICAN! Ace Is at Impel Down prison I'm Gonna ask Nami

were that is and bust him out of there wanna help cause then my crew and your crew

could go on one BIG adventure together and then when we can have a HUGE Party!

With LOTS OF FOOOOOOOOOOD!WAHHHHOOOOOO PARTY!

See ya!  
>Luffy<p>

P. please HEEELLLLLLLPPPPP ME ! SANJI LOCKED AND CHAINED UP THE REFRIGERATEOR! AND THE LOCKS AND CHAINS ARE MADE OF SEASTONE I CAN'T TOUCH SEA STONE OR MY POWERS WON'T WORK AND ALL MY STREGTH IS SUKED OUT OF ME!  
>WHICH MEANS THAT I CAN'T HAVE MY MIDNIGHT SNACK! HELP ME PLZ!<p>

NOTE TO READERS:SHOULD I PUT MY MADE UP CHARACTERS ERIC AND RUBY IN THESE LETTERS? FOR THOSE OF YOU HAVE NOT READ LUFFY'S GIRL THEY ARE SHANKS'S KIDS. 


	4. 2nd Letter to Luffy

Heya Anchor,

Love to help ya get Ace out of Impel down in fact me and set sail for it yesterday so will see ya three! okay sorry this letter's so sort I got to go my crew needs me on deck see YA!

P.s! I gess you will have to go without a midnight snack then Luffy cause I can't help ya! HAHAHAHAHAAH GLAD IT IS NOT ME stuck with no midnight snack and besides I know ya very well and I don't blame your cook for locking up the food besides Anchor your midnight "snacks" are more Like midnight feasts Double P.s try The food pantry you most likely won't find meat in there but its food! let me know how that works for ya!


End file.
